Lyrah
Lyrah is a character on War of the Ancient Races: Volume II. She contributed a total of 110 posts before becoming inactive. Her character biography is: GENERAL Birth Name: Ligeia Current Name: Lyrah Race: Pure Siren Age: Immortal Gender: Female Occupation: Luring men Birthplace: In the courts of the gods Current Location: Anywhere she wishes Family Relations: Numerous offspring Weapon: Her voice and her looks Other Items Owned: None BACKGROUND Personality: Sultry and alluring, a slight tendency towards evil, though she really does whatever she feels like. She is a bit selfish. Though she dislikes other females, she will protect them from males that wish them harm. ‘Friend’ is not in her vocabulary. Detailed History: One of the original nine sirens, Lyrah sang with her sisters on the rocks of the sea. After being defeated by Jason and Odysseus, they disbanded, each going their own ways in the spreading world. Lyrah is perhaps the most well-traveled of the nine, though she has not seen the others in a few centuries. She personally observed the growing animosity between the two baby races: vampires and lycans. Lyrah has personally not chosen a side between the two; she will help or hurt either depending on her mood and what she would get out of it. Since the turn of the ninteeth century, Lyrah has traveled from place to place, sometimes with purpose, sometimes just to see what is developing in the world. She fears no one, since females cannot kill her and males cannot get close enough to try. Those that might have no intentions of causing her harm; by that time she has them well ensnared in song or in her looks. Now she is just a traveler, not really wishing express harm upon any one race, but generally doing what she loves best; just popping in, causing some chaos, and leaving everyone to work it out later. Fears: Nothing really Strengths: Her voice, her stunning good looks, her strength Weaknesses: Cannot entrance women Likes: Men, messing up relationships, traveling and seeing new things Dislikes: Women APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Her face is perfectly symmetrical, and she is endowed with classic beauty. Her honey-blonde hair reaches halfway down her back in slight waves. Her eyes are the purest of blue, wide and innocent-looking. Her ears have a slight point to them, hinting at her former body as a nymph. All in all, she can stop a man with a mere glance if she wishes. Bird form When she transforms into a bird, it is a pure white nightingale, slightly larger than its compatriots. This bird can sing the sweetest song ever heard from a bird, though it is not entrancing, merely perfect in its beauty. Clothing: Generally a dress of the flowing type; usually in a shade of blue or green. She prefers silk, though she will wear any fabric. She prefers outfits that show off her curves and her body without being too revealing. Mostly she likes to go barefoot – it doesn’t bother her. Build: About 5’8”, she has the perfect body. She is slender without being skinny, with curves in all the right places. Her body is toned without being obviously muscular, and her skin is the perfect shade of tan, giving her a radiant appearance. Marks/Scars: None. She is flawless in every way. Category:Characters Category:Creatures